


24 hours

by Leya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's initiation turned out to be far more worse than he ever thought it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 hours

**Author's Note:**

> This story is rather old. Originally published: 26.03.2003.

The chilling cold of the morning made Draco shiver while he followed his father through a forest he never had seen before.

“Where are we?” he asked quietly but his father ignored him. They reached a small wooden shack and Lucius tapped his snake-headed cane against the door and waited.

After several minutes of waiting the door of the shack opened and revealed Pettigrew, a false smile plastered over his face. “Come in, come in!” He stepped aside and let the two men enter.

The door closed behind them with a soft clicking sound and Pettigrew hushed over the floor gesturing them to follow.

Draco shivered involuntarily. He hated Pettigrew and felt disgusted by this pride-less man who lived for so long as a rat because he was to frightened to fight for himself and Draco wasn’t sure if he wanted to be anywhere near this despicable creature.

Lucius grabbed Draco’s sleeve and pulled him along. “Don’t disappoint me, Draco!” The blonde hissed between gritted teeth and his son quickened his pace to stay at his side.

“Lucius Malfoy, my Lord! And his son.” Pettigrew shot a deceitful smile at the stunned boy before he retreated to the back of the room behind the big leather chair of his master.

Voldemort watched his guests silently. Lucius stared into nothing. He was used to his masters attitude to size him up. At his side Draco shifted uneasily from one leg to the other. He never had seen the Dark Lord from face to face and now he wasn’t so sure he could please this man in every demanded aspect.

The Dark Lord’s face was hidden in the shadows but he could see his hands. They were covered with patches of snake-like skin and the mere thought of being touched by this hands nearly made the boy throw up.

“Come here, boy.”

When Draco didn’t react immediately his father pushed him down to kneel in front of his new master. Draco refused to look up until he felt a hand under his chin lifting his head. He saw red-glowing eyes and his heart seemed to miss a beat.

“Welcome to your initiation, Draco.”

Voldemort’s face was no longer hidden by the shadows and Draco nearly screamed in horror. All over the man’s face there was the same snake-patterned skin as he had spotted on the man’s hands and Draco swallowed hard to prevent himself from vomiting.

“I’ll inform you tomorrow about the result.” Voldemort waited until the door closed behind Lucius Malfoy before he placed his hand on Draco’s head stroking lightly through his silver-blond strands. “Tell me, Draco. Do you know what you have to prove to me?”

“Yes, my Lord. My father told me today you will be testing my mind, my body and my soul. I have to serve you for at least twenty-four hours before I receive the Dark Mark. When I fail you, you kill me. My body will be burned to ashes while my soul will be damned forever.”

Voldemort chuckled and patted Draco’s head. “That’s right. I will test your loyalty, your obedience and your power. If you fail in only one of them you’ll die.”

“I know.”

The Dark Lord leaned back in his chair and watched him carefully. “Are you scared?” A cold shiver ran down Draco’s spine but nevertheless he shook his head.

“Good.” Voldemort gestured vaguely to the door. “Show Draco his room, Peter, and prepare him for his first test.”

 

~

 

After leaving the bathroom Draco towelled his hair and reached for the simple black robe laying over a chair in the corner of the room Voldemort had given to him. A small room without windows and the only furniture were a bed and a chair.

Pettigrew had insisted he should have a bath before he met Voldemort again and Draco obeyed without complaining. He grabbed the robe and pulled it over his head. How long would he have to wait for his test? He hoped it wouldn’t last long because he felt terrible nervous although he never would admit his feelings.

The sound of running feet on the floor caught his attention. Before he had a chance to react the door of his room exploded in thousands of splinters and Draco turned around to prevent his face from being hurt. As he watched again there were three Aurors entering the room and grabbing him by his arms.

He never got the chance to take his wand and defend himself. To shocked to move he found himself caught within seconds.

“No!” Desperately he struggled for freedom but it was futile. They were stronger than he had thought and soon his hands were tied behind his back while one of them placed a string around his neck fastening it at the rope that chained his wrists.

Draco panicked as he realised he couldn’t move his hands without strangling himself but he forced himself to stand as still as possible while the Aurors pushed him to his knees and backed away.

The Auror who had bound him circled him in slow motions and finally placed a hand on his shoulder. “Isn’t it a pity, boy? Your master left you all alone and there is no-one to rescue you.”

Draco’s head was spinning. What happened? Why were these Aurors in a shack the Dark Lord used as a hideaway? Had someone betrayed Voldemort? And what would happen to him?

“Where is he?”

The silver-haired boy blinked in confusion. “Who are you talking about?”

“Your Lord, the man who calls himself Voldemort! Tell me boy, where has he gone?” The Auror, who seemed to be their leader, took out his wand and tipped it against Draco’s chest.

“I don’t know!”

“Really?” The Auror moved his wand and suddenly Draco felt the string around his neck tighten, cutting of his air supply. Coughing he gasped for air until he felt a hand under his chin and the pressure of the rope vanished.

“Answer my question and I’ll let you go, boy. He’s not worth you die for him.”

“I don’t know!” Draco whispered harshly and received a hard punch in his stomach. He fell sideways. A vicious kick nearly broke his ribs and Draco gritted his teeth to prevent himself from screaming. Another kick and tears were forming in his eyes and the boy suddenly knew what was about to happen. They would continue on beating him until he told them what they wanted to hear...or he died. “I tell you the truth! I don’t know!”

“Is this so?” Pain radiated through his entire body as one of his captors buried his hand in his hair and jerked his head back. “Maybe it’s the truth, maybe not. But you can save your pitiful life when you join us. Become a spy for the light and report his plans to us. Take this offer. There won’t be another chance.”

All he wanted to do was to take this offer and survive. He opened his mouth to accept and in this instant his mind began to work again. Something seemed wrong. This was his initiation. Why should Lord Voldemort invite him and sacrifice him to his enemies? Draco tried to think logical. Where did those Aurors come from? Shouldn’t there be Death Eaters to protect their Lord? Why seemed he to be alone?

His attention snapped back to the Auror in front of him as the man took out his wand again. “It seems we have to convince you.”

Draco closed his eyes as the burning pain of the Crucio-curse washed over him. Slowly his body was set on fire, each nerve seemed to burn to ashes and he found himself screaming and writhing in agony. Finally it was over but before he could say something to his captors the curse hit him again. And again.

Draco couldn’t move any more. To weak to even open his eyes he felt a cold hand stroking his cheek and a seductive voice whispered in his ear. “Are you ready to betray the Dark Lord?”

The moment of truth. This morning he thought it would be his initiation but now it seems a test had become reality. At last he could prove he was worth to be a Malfoy. Images of his father flashed through his mind and his mouth answered the question before his mind caught up.

“Never. I rather die.” Draco waited for the final blow but it never came. Instead he felt the ropes around his wrists and neck loosen and heard someone cast a healing spell before he was placed on his bed.

“You have well done. Now sleep. We’ll talk later.”

 

~

 

Draco woke with a terrified scream and tried to leap out of the bed but found himself pushed him back into the cushions. Voldemort looked at him with calculating eyes and Draco felt more confused than ever.

“You?! But I thought...I thought...”

Voldemort’s face remained expressionless as he watched the boy before him. At last Draco mustered enough strength to continue. “I don’t understand. What happened to me? The Aurors...”

The Dark Lord smiled and placed one finger on Draco’s lips to silence him. “It was your first test. The test of your mind. I proved your loyalty and you succeeded. Very well done.”

“So it wasn’t real?”

“Of course it was real. If you had chosen to betray me and save your life you would be dead by now.” A cold shiver ran down Draco’s spine and again the Dark Lord watched him carefully. “Are you scared?”

Draco shook his head and with a cold smile Voldemort snapped his fingers at Pettigrew. “Time for your second test. Tell me boy, are you obedient?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“We’ll see.” Voldemort took Pettigrews hand and looked him in the eyes. “Look at Draco, Peter. Tell me, do you like him? Isn’t he pretty? His skin feels like velvet and his hair is like silk. Answer me honestly. Don’t you want him?!”

“Of...of course, my Lord!” Pettigrew swallowed hard and Draco saw desire and need in his eyes. Voldemort had seen it as well and with a cruel smile he said: “Take him for me!”

Silence fell over the room while Draco froze in shock and Pettigrew blinked in surprise. Voldemort frowned impatiently at his servant. “Do you need a written invitation?”

“No.” A hungry smile spread across Pettigrews face and he licked his lips in anticipation.

To stunned to move it took Draco several seconds to realise what the Dark Lord had said. Surely he had mistaken him... He noticed too late the man approaching him from behind and when he felt cold hands unbuttoning his shirt from behind he nearly screamed in horror.

“Tell me, Draco. Are you still a virgin?”

The question took him by surprise and Draco lost control. “WHAT?! That’s none of....!” he snapped at the man. Then his words sank in and he realised to whom he was talking and his eyes widened in fear. But Voldemort didn’t seem to mind. He only waited expectantly until the boy answered him properly. “Yes, my Lord. My father told me to save myself for my initiation.”

“Your father was right. I’m your master and it’s my right to take your virginity and I want to give it to one of my loyal servants.” Draco looked at him with a horrified look in his eyes and the Dark Lord felt his heart beating faster. “Now it’s time to test your obedience. You will do what I say.”

The boy’s eyes flickered over Voldemort’s misshapen skin and involuntarily he asked himself what he would look like down ‘there’. Maybe he should call himself lucky he hadn’t to endure this sight.

In this instant Pettigrew moved his hands again and caressed Draco’s bare chest with slow movements, reaching his pants and open them quickly before pulling them down to his knees. Draco shuddered but again he remembered his father’s wishes and hopes. Could he disappoint him only because he wasn’t strong enough to sleep with someone he disliked? Slowly he forced himself to surrender into Pettigrews touches and in his mind there only was one thought. Hate. He hated this man. He hated him more than anyone else he actually could think of, except of Harry Potter maybe or the Dark Lord himself...

“Look at me, Draco. I want to see your eyes!” It seemed Voldemort had read his thoughts and the boy followed his order reluctantly. The eyes of the Dark Lord glowed in a furious red light sending shivers of fear through Draco’s body. “That’s right, Draco. Look at me, boy. Show me your obedience in giving your body to my servant."

‘I will not cry. I will ‘not’ cry.’ It was like a mantra Draco prayed silently while he felt foreign hands exploring his skin, pinching his nipples, roaming over his chest, his hips, his thighs and finally pushing his legs apart. One of these hands pressed hard between Draco’s shoulder blades bringing him down on all fours.

Pettigrew muttered a lubrication charm and pushed two of his fingers inside Draco’s reluctant body, working his fingers in and out his small opening and it was this moment Draco realised completely what the man was about to do to him.

Holding his breath he only felt pain when Pettigrew replaced his fingers with his cock. Strong hands grabbed his hips and held them in place and with a harsh and violent thrust Pettigrew forced his way in Draco’s body until he was buried to the hilt inside the boy’s tight heat.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Draco’s hair and a hard mouth pressed against his forcing his lips open to a wet tongue, drinking his screams, sucking his whimpers right from his throat and swallowing them eagerly. Voldemort backed away a lecherous smile on his face. Fear and hate were the all the aphrodisiac he needed and the only one that worked for him.

“Move.” The harsh command was meant for Pettigrew who obeyed quickly by drawing back and thrusting back in. Voldemort stroked back the boy’s hair and watched the signs of pain and humiliation flickering over the pale face. As the next scream raised in the boy’s throat Voldemort plunged forward and kissed him roughly.

Feeling the boy’s trembling lips made him only want to take it all, to absorb his innocence, to possess him completely. He pushed his tongue between Draco’s lips and explored the wet heat with great relish while Pettigrew thrust deeper and deeper into Draco’s aching body. The force of his thrusts pushed Draco against Voldemort and the Dark Lord met his movements, copying Pettigrews rhythm, worming his tongue deep inside Draco’s mouth, stealing his screams right from his throat and using them to feed this unholy hunger lurking in his soul.

Draco struggled in vain against the hand around his neck forcing him to cling to a man who got off on his pain but feeling the power of the man he finally he gave in. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the feeling of Pettigrew’s member gliding in and out of his ass and with every thrust he felt a part of himself dying. He was revolted by himself. His father told him what could happen on his initiation and all he ever wanted was to become a Death Eater himself, but now Draco wasn’t so sure he would live through this disgusting experience.

Thrusting harder and harder Pettigrew finally came with a moan of deep-felt pleasure and in the instant his seed coated the inside of Draco’s body Voldemort released the boy’s mouth and sat back satisfied.

Pettigrew removed himself reluctantly from Draco and caught the collapsing boy in his arms.

“Put him on the bed and leave us alone.” Voldemort waited in silence until the door closed behind his servant before he focused his attention on the boy. “Clean yourself. You did well in your second test but there still is one test left.” Voldemort patted Draco’s head lightly.

“I need to know if you’re strong enough to fight for our cause.” The Dark Lord walked to the door. On the threshold he turned around once more and added. “Meet me in the study. We go hunting. Muggle hunting. You have to present me some trophies.”

The Dark Lord left without a further word.

Draco waited several moments not sure if he was able to move but finally he sat up. Wincing in pain as he left the bed Draco humbled into the bathroom and avoided his eyes in the mirror. His whole body was aching and sore and a he wasn’t surprised to find a small trail of blood mixed with Pettigrew’s semen trickle down between his thighs.

What had he done? Disgusted by himself Draco felt bitter tears burning in his eyes and suddenly he couldn’t stand it any longer. While he threw up again and again, his thoughts revolved around what just happened. Was it worth it? Was it ‘really’ worth it?

The boy looked into the mirror and all he saw was a reflection of his father. He looked like Lucius, behaved like Lucius and suddenly he realised the truth. He never would be something else as a copy of his father. Used by the man who gave him life and used by the man he now had to call master. Was there a chance for him to decide what he wanted to do? And what would be his choice? Death? No. His life wasn’t in his hands and there was nothing he could do about.

Sighing Draco bathed his face in cold water and made his way to Voldemort’s study.

END


End file.
